


黄金锅，及前奏两章

by Eulen



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulen/pseuds/Eulen
Summary: 原作的阿贝希应该吵架，互殴，撕咬，本来就应该是一山二虎的后果。如果是这样的少年且锋利的阿贝希，在阿贝拉住希冯堕入黑暗之前的手后……
Relationships: 阿贝希, 阿贝里昂/希冯
Kudos: 2





	1. 黑暗之前，拉手之后

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我更入坑刚开始写同人时的作品，因此前两篇完成度并不高。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就拉手那一段，我现在觉得，要是阿贝露出惋惜痛惜的理解表情，希冯感动了一秒钟之后就会愤怒，觉得阿贝虚伪恶心，我不需要你可怜我！然而迪多斯已经走了，那种两边都得不到认可的感觉，希冯会悲愤得发狂的。以他的认知来说，就是在两边都被贬低了。  
> 所以我想应该是这样的——

阿贝里昂拉住了想要走向黑暗的希冯的手腕。

“……放手啊。

“搞什么啊，混球。你到底想搞什么啊！”

希冯以为回头又会看到阿贝里昂露出那种圣人一般的虚伪恶心表情，但是阿贝里昂只是愤怒至极地用看傻子的眼神看着他。希冯倒是有几分惊讶了。

“……心怀迷茫之辈对余无用。”

在沉默之中，黑暗的气息消散而去。希冯无力地跪倒在地面上。阿贝里昂二话不说就开打希冯，破口大骂，用着从希冯那里学会的骂人话：

“你个傻逼脑子里是进了马尿吗？！”

希冯反倒莫名感到有些高兴，但他也不会任由阿贝里昂打他，也提着法杖就放恶咒了。方才还是伙伴的法师打起来丝毫没有任何顾忌，用咒之狠毒足以让路人以为两位少年有什么世仇，非要在此刻画上句点。

打到最后，两个法师都没蓝了，干脆丢开法杖，用没有一点肌肉的手直接互殴，互扯头发、互相掐人、互相掌嘴，很像俩小孩子打架。梅罗达克都看不下去了，一手一个把两个人拉开了。阿贝里昂还是气不过要抓希冯，希冯却忽然大笑起来，笑到流泪。

“你终于像个人了，阿贝里昂！”

“为什么你在一切结束之后还要殴打他，明明已经没有任何意义。”梅罗达克事后向阿贝里昂抛出这个问题。

阿贝里昂想起那一瞬间希冯的眼睛，流淌着对力量的执着、对自己的恨意和失意的疯狂。像很多自己的队友一样，阿贝里昂也喜欢、厌恶、恨过希冯。他恨希冯对力量过分的执着。常人听了希冯的宣言会厌恶得拧起眉毛，好心者目睹了希冯的行为后对他产生一种悲悯，大义者决断希冯应当在更进一步前就被了断。阿贝里昂也经历过种种态度的转变，但他在希冯向黑暗呼唤的一刻忽然明白希冯需要的是什么。

不是厌恶，不是怜悯，不是裁决。是愤怒。其他的情感都过于高高在上，只有愤怒才是同伴之间的平等。他忽然明白了他和希冯是何其相似。他不想因白子族人的身份遭到厌恶，不想因自己身世的悲剧收到怜悯，更不想由灵魂的罪恶被宣判裁决。阿贝里昂把希冯看做背负罪业、追寻解脱的同道中人，因而他也将对自己的一部分希望寄于希冯，把死者之书交由希冯。因而当希冯向黑暗呼喊着，向深渊屈服时，他只能感到愤怒。你不应该委身于黑暗，你不应当把自己交给疯狂！我不同意你，因为我不同意自己做出相同的事情！你原先的聪明劲儿上哪去了，竟然说出如此荒谬的话？既然如此，就让我替你自己把你敲醒！


	2. 云雀亭内，愤怒的法师们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在MP耗光之后，阿贝里昂和希冯在云雀亭继续打架。

两个法师又是揪对方头发又是亲吻地一路磕磕绊绊摔到了房间里，围观的人们都搞不清他们是在打架还是在打炮。阿贝希两个人也不太清楚。他们胡乱地接吻，牙齿嗑在一起，把嘴唇都咬出血来。希冯莫名有点兴奋，他又想起了曾经在学校干架打出血，可他就是不放手，最后反而把对手给吓跑的事情。但阿贝里昂丝毫没有被吓跑的样子。他的眼神很愤怒，却很冷静，有什么的确在烧着，但那不是纯粹的愤怒。

希冯被他顺势一带甩到床上，头磕到了床头，生理性的眼泪瞬间流出来。还没缓过来，感觉裤子就给扒下来了。然后就感到后面涂了点凉丝丝的玩意儿，两根手指不分由说地塞进来随便搅两下，有个玩意就直接捅进来了。希冯痛得叫了出来，但嘴又被阿贝里昂封上了。这回倒是没有牙齿碰牙齿了，但阿贝里昂似乎存心让希冯喘不过气来似的，希冯在窒息之前一把把阿贝里昂推开了，骂道：“你就存心让我从迪多斯那里救下来，在被另一个迪多斯搞死吗？”阿贝里昂说：“这可是你要求的。”一用力完全捅了进去。一瞬间希冯感觉自己像是被硬生生捅穿了，刚刚那两下扩张跟没有似的，四舍五入就是直接上了。

但痛极了，又感到爽。希冯低头看看阿贝里昂，他也在大喘气，大概是被自己夹得也很爽？希冯恶劣的性格又上来了，说：“这就不行了，连邪恶大魔王都打不过，你还要打赢你的老祖宗呢？”阿贝里昂定睛看了看希冯，当然没停下来。希冯被捅得一颤一颤的，还带着那个非常欠揍的微笑。阿贝里昂觉得耍嘴皮子自己肯定还是占下风，回忆了一下以往的经验，向某个非常有意思的地方冲去。希冯吃痛的叫声到后面变了味，带上了喘。阿贝里昂凑到他耳朵边说：“怎么样，是不是还是这个迪多斯比较值得追随？”希冯企图缓神，但是还是一下下冲得晕，断断续续地说：“我信你个鬼！”

希冯伸手解阿贝里昂的上衣扣子，两人边撕边扯终于把碍事的衣服给脱掉了，赤裸地抱在一起。希冯吻阿贝里昂的白睫毛，阿贝里昂吻希冯的尖耳朵。阿贝有些得意地问神情有些迷离的希冯：“这会你乖乖地不打我了？”希冯给出一个充满情欲的微笑，简直堪称妩媚：“我接受惩罚。”阿贝感觉自己被什么冲昏了头。

阿贝里昂继续了，特地显得有些粗暴。既然是你自己说的，那就不要反悔！阿贝里昂觉得自己被希冯夹得几乎要受不住了，光是看到希冯那个不知是因为痛还是爽而满是眼泪的脸他觉得自己就快不行了。希冯其实也好不到哪里去，他感觉自己渐渐被操开了，没一开始这么痛了。可原本没什么感觉的地方敏感了起来，一被碰到他就想躲，躲不了，便像触电一样地颤。

希冯鬼点子可多。虽说是接受惩罚，可他叫得特别大声，整个云雀亭都能听见。“啊，阿贝里昂！嗯，嗯。操我！”似乎存心要让阿贝里昂尴尬似的。希冯还抓阿贝里昂。早知道就应该抓过他的爪子给他好好地剪指甲，每个指甲都给磨得圆圆的。否则怎么会被抓得这么痛呢！阿贝里昂有理由怀疑，实际上是自己在受惩罚。

在两个心里都脏的法师无法术的拉锯战下，最终两败俱伤。希冯已经忘了要说一些存心使阿贝尴尬的话，阿贝也忘了要板着脸。希冯的腰绷直了，阿贝里昂搓着希冯的顶端，自己也想不明白了。感觉上应该是两个人都泪流满面地喘，然后屏住了呼吸。阿贝觉得自己爬上了顶，那儿可真是白茫茫的一片，跟巨人那差不多。

阿贝里昂用最后一点力气退出来，直接摊在希冯身上了。希冯还有点力气，用音量极小的声音开着阿贝里昂的玩笑。阿贝里昂懒得辨认他又有些什么骂人的妙语连珠，直接吻了上去。希冯也不说了，静静地交换着唾液和气息。

阿贝说，吃黄金锅吗？希冯说，继续吗？

阿贝说，好。希冯说，吃。


	3. 黄金锅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿贝里昂和希冯吃起了黄金锅，玩起他们喜欢的游戏。

阿贝里昂和希冯什么也没穿地坐在地板上。阿贝从行李里翻出黄铜锅，再从随身小包裹里翻出燧石。敲。敲。敲。希冯细长的腿盘着，手撑着脸。“你行不行啊，用法杖一捅不就解决了吗？”

“那还不是刚刚和你打架把蓝都打没了吗？”阿贝没有具体地指出是在哪的打架，持续企图用燧石敲出火花。好不容易有一点火星子出来了，落到引火的火绒上，居然没有点着。

“本来还稍微有点蓝，勉强打个火。跟你匀了匀，就不够点着了。”火绒终于着了，飘出一丝轻烟。阿贝赶紧吹气，柔弱的小火焰可算是燃了起来。希冯看着，换了个姿势，抱起自己的腿。“你这火到能煮饭的程度还要多久？”“大概……十几分钟？”

“我的天，等你开始煮了，我怕是已经饿死了！”希冯发出一声哀叹，往地毯上一倒。又像是想到了什么似的，从地上爬了起来，在阿贝里昂的行李里翻找着。

阿贝看着蹲下的希冯弓起的背，一节一节的脊椎特别明显。精瘦得没有一点多余的肉，使妖术师的腰显得特别纤细修长。再往下去，臀部。因为刚刚的撞击还发红，也是没有什么肉，捏起来手感其实不好。

阿贝正在数希冯究竟有几节脊骨的时候，“找到了！”希冯捻着什么金红色的东西兴冲冲地跑过来，往锅下一送，火蹭地从底下愉快地冒起来。“你师父不是教过你，要活用材料达到魔法的效果吗？”妖术师得意地脱下火鼠手套，往地上盘腿一坐，“水开了。”

阿贝赶紧把彩虹鱼下下去，搅拌。汤汁以肉眼可见的速度变白变浓，闪起金色，冒出诱人的香气。“你刚刚放了什么？”阿贝翻动着鱼肉。彩虹色的鱼肉挂上了金黄浓稠的汤汁，看起来快熟了。阿贝再放入了蔬菜。

“燃烧的羽毛，快速有效。”希冯已经端起了碗，身子前倾，随时准备开吃。

“我的艾克薇尔啊，燃烧的羽毛生火，你也是够奢侈。”阿贝阻止了希冯伸向锅里的勺子，往锅里最后撒上一把香草，“行了，开吃吧！”

希冯仗着自己速度快，几乎是与此同时扑了过去。他连汤舀起最大块的鱼肉，连盐也顾不上撒就吃起来。

阿贝嗤笑，也舀上一勺汤到自己的碗里。其实正宗黄金锅的工序比他做的复杂多了。按照艾尔森的说法，要先用姜末擦鱼肉，然后油煎，再放入高汤……吃的时候，还要先在碗底放上几块煎得金黄的面包粒，再把滚烫的汤汁浇上去。然而现在没这种闲情雅致严格按照步骤进行，撒上香草就算是对黄金锅这个名字的敬意了。他和希冯也不是什么对食物要求特别高的人，所以对这种简略版的快速黄金锅非常喜欢。只是艾尔森听说了之后，痛心疾首，一副他们暴殄天物的样子。

阿贝希二人围着锅静静地吃着。锅里的汤汁在火焰鸟的火焰上咕噜咕噜地冒着泡。即使是这么糟蹋原材料的做法，也堪称绝味。黄金锅的汤汁鲜香浓厚，有海鲜的鲜甜，又多出一份肉类才有的醇香，更有一份彩虹鱼独有的难以言说，让人从舌尖到脚尖都充满了快乐。阿贝里昂感觉自己体内的魔力重新因为汤汁充盈了，魔力兴奋地在血脉里跑来跑去，寻找着一个法杖的突破口。

希冯显然也回复体力了，他把碗往地上一放，往后一仰，再往前一倾，一跃而起，“好！”他一伸手，哈鲁之杖就飞了过去。明明哈鲁之杖不是诅咒物品，希冯是怎么做到的呢？不过对于能自行研究出屠戮魔剑咒和不会烧穿的托盘（正在锅底的火下垫着）的魔法天才（自称），也不足为奇吧？见阿贝里昂碗上的眼睛正盯着自己，希冯恶狠狠地说：“转过去，不许看！”

“行，行，小天才。”阿贝里昂转过身去。他知道，身后的希冯正用又是自己创造的咒语，清理着身体里刚刚的残留。其实就算不清理，阿贝里昂也没有什么意见，反而觉得有点色。但是希冯每次都在这种事情上特别执着。阿贝里昂想着，默默往汤里吹了个泡泡。

阿贝里昂也吃完了，拿出上灵，随便点了点，锅碗瓢盆自动洗好飞回原处了。有魔法做家务就是这么方便！希冯正看着阿贝里昂手里的上灵，若有所思。

“你想玩决斗游戏吗？”

“有何不可？”

“首先你气消了吗？”

“算是？”方才对希冯捅了的那不知多少刀，阿贝已经出气了。

“你可给个准，我还有点后怕。”

“不生气了。”

“行。”

希冯放下哈鲁之杖，换了魔术师的小杖。“哼，我拿这根小破杖，便宜你了。”他右手执杖，左手背过腰后，在地毯上转起圈来。

阿贝里昂也同样，与希冯相对转圈。光脚踩在柔软手织地毯上，却步步沉重。

“首先，鞠躬。”

阿贝里昂和希冯向对方鞠躬，继续绕圈。

“然后……我的回合！”

希冯率先向阿贝里昂放出矢之咒，阿贝里昂躲开了。阿贝里昂马上也对希冯放出矢之咒，希冯被击中了。

所谓决斗游戏，其实是阿贝里昂想出来的一个游戏。就是以决斗的方式，单手执杖，向对方施咒，被击中了就要承受任何附带的后果，直到倒下或者共识的停止。

比如现在，阿贝里昂上前深深地吻了希冯。他们的舌头交叠在一起，吸取对方的气力。法师们对接吻比一般人更加沉迷，因为接吻是少有的可以交换魔力的方式。阿贝里昂大约明白为什么泰蕾莎会成为接吻高手了，这是只有法师才能领略的奥妙。接吻在交换魔力的同时，可以品尝到对方魔力的味道，简直比酒还要令人沉醉。阿贝感到希冯的气力在口腔里和他交换，流进他的喉咙，融入他自己的魔力海洋。满魔的情况下双方魔力在接吻中实现动态平衡。希冯的魔力尝起来是什么味道的呢，阿贝里昂品味着。和他的性格一样有点冲，苏打水和薄荷。暗系和雷系，焦糖和柠檬。和他的头发一样的颜色，甜橙和树莓。总而言之是令阿贝里昂沉醉的味道。

绵长的一吻终于结束，两个赤裸的法师急急分开，大口吸取氧气，可他们都宁可溺死在对方魔法的水流当中。希冯咂咂嘴，像是喝到了喜欢的饮料。阿贝里昂回忆起当初借口打败夜种公主需要练习时扯着希冯接吻，小天才还完全不能适应，在一旁边咳边骂阿贝呛死他了。阿贝自己也被希冯的魔力呛到，就像是吃了激辣龙汤。练习有了第一次就有第二次乃至数不清的更多次，到现在来说，阿贝里昂甚至有信心和泰蕾莎一战。但希冯听了阿贝的想法之后，表情比被夜种公主强吻了还难看，阿贝也只能作罢。

一回合结束，决战继续。继续对峙着缓慢转圈，等待着某时某刻其中一人率先喊出咒语。阿贝里昂以全部的毅力胁迫自己的眼睛紧紧盯着希冯橙色的眼睛，而不是往下到处乱晃。事实上，他发现希冯的眼睛也不太安分，时不时往自己身上飘。彼此彼此吧！下一步用什么咒好呢？

“树缚！”阿贝向希冯指去。希冯被魔法创生的树枝绊倒，摔在地毯上，阿贝及时用树枝护住他的头。

“阿贝里昂你作弊！你一定带了加速石头！”希冯愤愤不平地喊着，可他没法把自己解开，刚刚一绊他的魔杖掉地上了。

“也没有说过不能带啊？再说了，我的石头可是诅咒，取不下来的。”阿贝里昂装出一副可怜相，一挥把多余的树枝消去了，“武器都掉了，决斗中就肯定没戏了。学会愿赌服输吧，希冯。”

“你！”希冯无话可说，双手被树枝束缚了拉过头顶，只能直挺挺地躺在地毯上，无奈地而觉得饶有趣味地笑，“你又想到了什么？”

“我……还没想好。”阿贝里昂亲吻着希冯平坦的小腹，手里多了装香水似的玻璃瓶。他一路向下，轻轻地咬希冯的大腿根。

“在这种方面你绝对是天才，我望尘莫及。”希冯闭上眼睛叹气，他喜欢阿贝里昂的头发蹭在他的腿的感觉。

“总之先跟着感觉走？”阿贝跪在希冯两腿之前，先好好地欣赏了一下被捆住双手的咒术师。赤裸的。精瘦的。看似弱不禁风，清秀得像个女孩子。可论施咒和骂人，绝对比想象中厉害得多，说是天才其实丝毫不过分。毕竟经历了逃亡着浪迹天涯的日子。希冯有点像他原来拿着的那根幼木之杖，惊人地灵活，富有韧性，执着，因此难以击退。而这么一位天才少年而今正似砧板上的彩虹鱼肉，在地毯上平躺着，两腿被分开，遮挡不住任何东西。前一战的痕迹已经被他自己治好了，阴茎有些兴奋地微微抬起，像是在期待着什么。

阿贝里昂将瓶里的液体倒在手心上。有谁会想到粘稠物与绿光藻有这种妙用呢？可惜的是，这次不是希冯先想出来的。他借着液体在希冯体内探索着，指腹划过发热的内壁，旋转向上，稍稍用力一按。希冯发出哽住似的声音。

像是为了补完上一次的工作似的，阿贝里昂亲吻着希冯的大腿，一点也不急地探索着，就像他的几只手指在公园悠闲地散步，然后开玩笑似的重重踩在小山上。每当这时希冯就发出低叫，呼吸变得短而急，他低头望着阿贝里昂，沙哑地说：“已经可以了，阿贝。”

阿贝里昂停下了手上的扩张，抬头与希冯四目相对。葡萄柚颜色的虹膜，曾经流淌执着、恨意和疯狂，现在诉说着难耐。他的手臂还被树枝束缚着，背被迫伸直，身下已经挺立，看起来并不太舒服。如果还是故技重施，未免有些浪费了从脑海里忽然蹦出的树缚咒语。

于是，“我改了主意。据说，古时皇帝有吸取少年精气，增强自身精力的做法。我打算实验一下。”

“你这种实验精神还真是和先祖一样恶劣。”

阿贝把希冯含在嘴里，仿佛拔取一面胜利的旗帜。希冯长叹一口气。手指再次登上要地，带着进攻的气势。长叹变成急促的呼吸。

希冯要因为阿贝里昂的前后夹击而头脑过载了。满载法术和古代奥妙的头脑此刻正企图分析自己感受到的配比。湿热柔软的包裹和酸麻的快感从全身的中部流向末端，就像是水流夹着闪电，震慑着每一条流过魔力的神经。手指和插入相比的卓绝之处在于精准和灵活，阿贝里昂利用了这一点。口内温柔的裹挟，又是与之不同的刺激。阿贝里昂乐意看到希冯的腰绷紧离地的样子，他觉得这个弧度美妙至极。希冯带着哭腔的呜咽和喘息，短促的屏息，呼唤着他名字的呢喃，阿贝里昂更是沉沦其中。希冯而今更像他现在拿着的那根哈鲁之杖，强大，断然，炫目，使人迷醉。

希冯已然放弃了分析，就让雨打在自己身上，任由电闪雷鸣。他的手臂动弹不得，只能攥紧了拳头，在腰上无意义地用力。腿被掰开，胯下射精的冲动像潮水一样不断涌来。阿贝里昂把他生吞，在他体内敲击出一个重音，希冯尝到了一种刺激和充实从身下扩散开来，不是甜也不是咸，硬要说的话黄金锅的满足可以类似，温暖而令人着迷。

希冯缓过神来的时候，阿贝里昂跪在他的一侧，像是对着什么有趣的东西一样笑嘻嘻地看着他。希冯动了动，发觉自己的手还是被拉着。“我的魔杖，现在能还给我了吗？”声音仍带着一丝情欲未退却的沙哑。

“还给你。”阿贝里昂拾起魔术师的小杖，欠身塞到希冯的手里。

希冯看准机会，顺势一套，勾住了阿贝里昂的脖子。阿贝没有料到，摔倒在希冯的身上。希冯顺势一转，将阿贝压倒在地毯上，双臂枕着着他的头，跨坐在他的身上。

近距离的四目相对，这回红色的眼睛里带上惊讶和不解，橙色的眼睛里带上坏主意的笑。

“你也中了树缚了，回合取消。

“所以又是我的回合。我想我的蓝可能不太够了，

“所以现在，吻我。”

……

天色渐晚。白发的魔法师倚在窗台上望着如梦如幻的空中都城，身上的痕迹在渐暗的夕照下看不清晰。云层其间的建筑在紫色的晚霞中不断移动、组合、分解，传来隆隆的雷声，似有神灵寄宿于其中。

“我们真的能打败迪多斯吗？”

“……说不准呢，你又不是圣人，万一你被迪多斯蛊惑了怎么办。”红发的妖术师静静地躺在地毯上，闭目而言。

“……”

“如果是那样，我会狠狠地暴打你一顿，再把你从黑暗里拉回来。”

阿贝里昂看着天际漂浮变换的幻境之都笑了，他明白这是希冯说“一定可以”的方式。


End file.
